Mi vida a su Lado
by Your Favorite Rob Story
Summary: -Oh lo siento, mira nada más que desastre ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para disculparme? —Se quito las gafas obscuras que llevaba puestas y entonces lo mire, reconocí su hermoso rostro de inmediato, a decir verdad, todo el mundo lo conocía...


PROLOGO

No podía creer que la vida tuviera un final feliz, era tan improbable que esto sucediera, supongo que era lo más parecido como alcanzar una estrella. Cada mañana despertaba con el a mi lado, me gustaba observarlo dormir, pero mejor aun era el verlo despertar, escudriñar cada parte de su ser, de su piel, de su cuerpo, sus ojos esmeralda cambiantes de color, esa mirada por la cual daría la vida, esa mirada que enciende las mas grandes pasiones y porque no, los mas bajos instintos, no podría etiquetar esos ojos, a veces dulces y a veces llenos de excitación, su mirada tranquila y su mirada contraria, sedienta de placer, su voz al decir Buenos Días, y esa boca a la cual no podría negarle nada, fueran palabras o caricias yo las seguiría al pie de la letra. Embriagada estaba de su cuerpo, tentación divina, de su ser, de su alma, pues como si fuera poco lo fastidiosamente hermoso que el es, su alma y corazón valían mas que todo eso.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierta?-pregunto curioso.

-No lo se—respondí, mientras marcaba las líneas de su espalda.

-A veces me pregunto, ¿En que piensas cuando tienes esa mirada?—decía acariciando mi rostro.

-Es que, aun no puedo creer lo afortunada que soy al tenerte.

Su carcajada lleno la habitación, como si yo hubiera dicho algo gracioso, no comprendía el porque de su risa y a decir verdad, tampoco me importaba, su sonrisa era tan bella como una canción, tan humana pero a su vez perfecta, nunca podía elegir que era lo mas hermoso en el.

-¡Vamos! ¿De verdad crees que eres mas afortunada que yo?—me decía aun con su sonrisa en los labios.

-Bueno, tal vez es un empate—volvió a reír.

-¿Empate? Mrs. P. déjeme decirle que esta en un gravísimo error.

-¿Error?—dije confundida.

-No me deja otro remedio que ponerle un castigo.

¡Oh no! Aquí venia otra vez esa mirada, de la cual no podía defenderme, me tomo entre sus manos y dijo.

-¿Lista para oír su condena?

-Por favor—respondí.

-Bueno, usted nunca, jamás podrá dejarme, pase lo que pase, y cuando estemos lejos, siempre tendrá que pensar en mi, soñar conmigo, pero por sobre todas las cosas, usted deberá amarme para siempre, en cada momento, en cada minuto, de la manera en la que yo lo hago por usted. En pocas palabras, tiene cadena perpetua a mi lado.

Aquella declaración o "castigo" como el lo llamaba, era la tarea mas fácil del mundo. El no tenia idea de la forma en como yo lo amaba, o quizá era realmente un empate, pero a decir verdad, ¿Quién no querría cadena perpetua a su lado?, me preguntaba cada vez que oía los gritos de miles de mujeres con tan solo escuchar su nombre:

Robert Pattinson.

1.-SUEÑOS, REALIDAD Y DESTINO.

Era una tarde lluviosa, justo como el día en el que lo conocí, 24 de Octubre, era poco usual que lloviera en esas fechas, como poco probable era su encuentro conmigo. Recuerdo que miraba la lluvia, de la misma forma que lo hacía ahora, me costaba trabajo creer que me encontrara en un lugar tan lejos de casa, pero sin duda, instalarme en Londres por unos meses era una oferta que no podía descartar. El ruido de las campanas al abrirse la puerta sonó, me limite a mirar a la persona que había llegado y que se había sentado en la mesa de junto, aparentemente nada podía distraerme cuando leía uno de mis libros favoritos, y de pronto, mi compañero de al lado derramo su café, no pude evitar reír pero tampoco gire para mirar, el pobre solo pedía disculpas, y la mesera no hacia nada mas que balbucear unas cuantas palabras, suspire y me ofrecí a ayudar pero cual fue mi sorpresa, al dar la vuelta el resto del café que aun le quedaba salpicó en mi ropa blanca, mi instinto natural hubiera sido enfado, pero por suerte, no era una de mis prendas favoritas.

-Oh lo siento, mira nada más que desastre ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para disculparme?—Se quito las gafas obscuras que llevaba puestas y entonces lo mire, reconocí su hermoso rostro de inmediato, a decir verdad, todo el mundo lo conocía. Robert era una de las celebridades mas cotizadas del momento, protagonista de una de las películas mas taquilleras de la historia, sin sumar a esto su modesto carisma, que aumentaba mas su rating con el sexo femenino. Y simplemente, todo se detuvo en ese instante, sus ojos verdes me hicieron comprender que ya nada seria igual, tropezar con el, era uno de esos momentos especiales que cambian tu vida. Después de incorporarme a la realidad, aun no sabia que responder, nadie te prepara para un encuentro como ese, sin embargo me escuche decir.

-¿Qué crees tu que puedas hacer?—Le desafié.

-Que te parece si para empezar, me siento en tu mesa.

Como todo un caballero me ofreció y me acerco la silla, aun no podía creer que esto estuviera pasado y que el en verdad fuera así, nunca dude de ello, pero estaba feliz de comprobarlo.

-¿Estabas leyendo?-pregunto.

-Si, me alegra que haya sido mi blusa y no mi libro, de otro modo ahora estaría en prisión.

Su risa, era como una luz que invadía el lugar, alumbrándolo todo, hasta la poca o mucha oscuridad que mi alma pudiera tener.

-¿Enserio?—Decía mientras me examinaba—Supongo que siempre tendré que tener cuidado contigo.

-¿Siempre?—Pregunte—Eso es mucho tiempo ¿No lo crees?

-Tienes razón—Se encogió de hombros—Han pasado tan solo unos instantes y ya te estoy condenando a mi diaria compañía—Suspiro mientras jugueteaba con sus manos—¿Puedo confesarte algo?

-Claro—respondí.

-Eres la primera persona que me trata como tal, ya pasaron varios minutos y me sorprende que aun no me hayas pedido un autógrafo.

-¿Es una broma verdad?—Le hice una mueca—¿Realmente esperabas que lo pidiera?

-Supongo que, el ser famoso aun no me ha quitado lo idiota.—Se hecho a reír.

-No te preocupes—Dije para animarlo y pensando en un actor en particular—Hay verdaderos idiotas que son famosos.

Reímos tanto de aquella absurda conclusión, que todas las miradas eran para nosotros, de pronto nos miramos fijamente y las risas cesaron.

-Por cierto por si no lo habías notado soy Robert Pattinson—decía mientras estrechaba mi mano.

-¿Realmente eres _ese_ Robert Pattinson del que todos hablan?—Me di el lujo de decir en tono burlón. El volvió reír, con esa sonrisa torcida y satisfecha dueña del mundo.

-Bueno ahora es mi turno de saber el nombre de tan bella y extraordinaria mujer.

-Camila Rodríguez—dije estrechando su mano nuevamente.

-Camila… ¡Que nombre tan hermoso!—Escucharlo decir aquella oraciónme dejo sin aliento, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo al instante, cada vez mas estaba convencida de que esto era un sueño y que en cualquier momento iba a despertar.

-Gracias—logre decir, sin embargo reaccionar de esa manera me hacia querer mas, absorber cada detalle de ese instante. -¿Puedo saber que hace alguien como tu solo y desprotegido de cientos de mujeres que mueren por tocarte?

Sonrió una vez más.

-Para empezar. —se acomodo en su silla. —No creo que cientos de mujeres mueran por tocarme, al parecer no causo el efecto que quisiese.

-¿A no?—pregunte confundida.

-No, lo tuviste que haber notado, la mesera ni siquiera pudo moverse, o decir algo coherente y tu, bueno….—dejo las palabras al aire.

-¿Yo que?

-Tu no has reaccionado de la manera que yo hubiera querido.—confeso apenado.

-¿Me querías petrificada como ella?—le bromeé.

-No, no es eso.—Antes de terminar la frase, se quedo pensativo, como si no estuviera seguro de lo que iba a decir.—Has de disculparme, no soy bueno para pensar en vivo. Y tu, ¿no eres de aquí o si?—Pregunto cambiando de tema de una manera brusca.

No, la razón por la que me encuentro aquí es por una oferta de trabajo, y si todo sale bien, tal vez acabe con mi propio negocio.

-¡Vaya! eso es impresionante, una mujer hermosa y con suerte en los negocios, esas características poco usuales son muy tentadoras y algunas veces intimidantes.

-Supongo que eso elimina al setenta porciento de los hombres—Bromeé una vez más.

-¡Me alegra saber eso!.—exclamo triunfante.

-¿Puedo saber el porque?

-¡Porque hay menos competencia! Y bueno, es hora de irnos. —Consulto su reloj y pidió la cuenta antes que pudiera descifrar la intención de sus palabras. -¿Crees que con esta lluvia voy a dejar que regreses sola a casa?

-Supongo que eso no va contigo. —sonreí.

-Exacto.

Salimos del lugar y nos dirigimos hacia un auto BMW.

-¡Oh no! –dije con exageración. —No voy a dejar que contamines el ambiente con gasolina innecesaria.

-¿A que te refieres?. —Pregunto como un niño curioso.

-Mi departamento no esta lejos de aquí, solo a unas cuadras. —Dije, señalando en dirección a ellas.

-No estoy seguro, ¡Ven Tomemos el auto!—Me tomo de la mano y me atrajo hacia el, mi corazón no podía dejar de latir de modo violento, estar a su lado era una sensación mágica, como si recibieras descargas eléctricas por todo tu cuerpo y estas te hicieran despertar, para no perderte ni un detalle de su ser, de sus palabras y de su tacto. Mire su mano sujetándola mía, tratando de no olvidar como se veía aquella imagen y la aparte rápidamente; por primera vez rechacé al hombre más deseado del mundo, decirle que no era lo bastante difícil y dudo mucho que alguien lo haya intentado alguna vez, me miro de forma extraña y luego sonrió.

-¡Vaya! Eso si es algo que no se ve todos los días.

-¿Qué cosa?. —pregunté.

-Nada. —Decía mientras me miraba de manera inusual, como si hubiera algo raro en mí. —Lo que pasa es que acabo de recordar que fui yo quien te derramo el café encima, así que pensé que mi mejor manera de disculparme es decir si a todo lo que me pidas.

_Estoy soñando_ me repetía una y otra vez, _estoy soñando_, pero cada vez que lo pensaba llegaba a la conclusión de que los sueños no solían ser tan largos y no tenían detalles tan perfectos.

Me pregunto ¿Que haría cualquier mujer con una propuesta como esa? El estaba dispuesto a no negarte nada por solo un día, mi mente, podría seguro sugerirme bastantes peticiones pero antes tantas no sabia cual elegir.

-¿Estas seguro que realmente quieres hacer esto? Hace un momento dijiste que siempre tendrías cuidado conmigo, así que esa propuesta suena muy peligrosa, ¿No te parece?.—Intentaba persuadirlo para hacerlo cambiarlo de opinión, pero al parecer no dio resultado.

-Estuve pensando en las posibles consecuencias, y si son las que imagino no parecen ser tan malas.

-Y como puedes estar tan seguro, que tal si resulto ser una psicópata, o peor aun paparazzi encubierto que lo único que desea es conseguir información y vender tus pertenencias en eBay

-¡Eso si es para asustarse!. –Y una singular mueca se dibujo en sus labios. –Pero eso depende, ¿Qué métodos usarías para conseguir información?

-Pues…. supongo que cualquier mujer usaría "sus armas de seducción" pero eso es algo muy pasado de moda _y… algo que verdaderamente no va conmigo_—respondí, aunque a mi parecer, yo no contaba con ese t_ipo_ armas.

-¡Me gusta lo pasado de moda!—exclamo con emoción. Cuando de repente, un rayo ilumino el cielo, la lluvia comenzó a caer de manera abundante y corrimos tomados de la mano las cuadras que faltaban.


End file.
